


Hindi Alam Kung Saan Magsisimula

by jiseullgi



Series: Kwentong UV [3]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Sequel!, fluff????, lawyer!seulgi, uhm...angst..
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiseullgi/pseuds/jiseullgi
Summary: ang daloy ng alon ay patuloy na aagos, kahit hindi na kayo ang magkasama hanggang sa pagtatapos.irene & seulgi, after 11 years.sinubok ng panahon,pinagod ng sakit,pinaghiwalay ng pagbabago.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Series: Kwentong UV [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072103
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	Hindi Alam Kung Saan Magsisimula

**Author's Note:**

> happy 3 kings naman sa inyo!!!!!
> 
> not so important, but para mas dama ang ~feels~ unahin muna ang first two stories of the series :) and may kaunting socmed fillers din posted on twitter!

Magkahawak kamay silang naglalakad sa may P. Noval. Pauwi na sila sa unit ni Seulgi galing cantunan para mag take-out. At kanina pa parang baliw na nakangiti si Seulgi mula nung pagkadating nila from Central. Muntik nang isipin ng mga tao sa Cantunan na may kung ano siyang nalanghap, buti na lang ay kilala na siya rito.

The reason isn’t about the playlist Irene carefully made for her, playlist niya naman ‘yun pero si Irene nag-suggest ng songs so ayun. It’s really because nang bago sila lumiko sa may Jollibee, kinalabit niya ito para tanungin kung ano na ba sila. A kiss on the lips at _ano sa tingin mo?_ ang nagpatigil sa kanya para mag-isip ng diretso.

“Ano ba ‘yang itsura mo?” Natatawang sabi ni Irene. She nudged her gamit ang likod ng kamay ni Seulgi.

Hinila ito ni Seulgi at inikot siya to lazily hug her from behind. “Hmm.” She nuzzles at the crook of Irene’s neck and drunkenly smiles. At jusko, she swears mapapa Amen ka na lang sa sobrang bango ni Irene. “Itsura ng makakasama mo habangbuhay.”

Napapikit si Irene sa mainit na hininga ni Seulgi. She chuckles at hinawakan ang kamay nito na nakapulupot sa kanya. Dinantay niya ang ulo niya rito. Hindi gaanong malamig ang simoy ng hangin sa España, but it’s enough to make them stay for a while.

Hiyang-hiya ang mga dagang may lahing pusa sa kanilang dalawa, siguro kada dadaan ang mga ‘to napapa sana all na lang sila.

“Pansin ko lang ha, ang lakas mo pala bumanat.” Wika ni Irene. “At tsaka biglang hindi ka na naiilang sa akin.” Mayabang ang pagkakasabi ni Irene, pero nalimutan niya atang hindi nagpapatalo ang mga tomasino.

“Ipagsigawan ko pang mahal kita eh.” Niyakap niya ng mahigpit si Irene. Ngumuso ito at dumungaw sa kanya. “Ayaw mo ba?”

“Gusto.”

“Alin sa sinabi ko?”

“Na ikaw ang makakasama ko habangbuhay.” She cupped her face. Idinikit niya ang pisngi niya sa sentido ni Seulgi. “I promise to also be the one na makakasama mo habangbuhay, Seul.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**11 years after.**

Inialis niya ang susi sa bear keychain niya, which mirrors Seulgi’s. Inilapag niya ito sa counter habang kagat-kagat ang labi. She didn't speak. What else does she have to say? Anim na oras silang paikut-ikot the last time they talked about this, at nasabi na niya ang mga gusto niyang sabihin noon. 

Natapos na niya ang dapat niyang tapusin.

What now?

Does she say goodbye? Tatalikod na lang ba siya at aalis?

“Please tell me you're joking..” Seulgi weakly pleaded.

She doesn't answer. Mukha ba siyang nagbibiro? Mukha bang may camera sa likod na bigla na lang sisigaw ng kaway ka na na-wow mali ka!

“Irene…” Nararamdaman na niyang papalapit ito sa kanya. “Irene please….” Irene avoids her gaze. Hell, she can't look at her knowing what she’s done.

Parang tinatapakan ang puso niya by the sight of how miserable Seulgi is, kaya hindi niya na mawari kung anong naramdaman niya nang lunukin nito ang dignidad niya to do the last thing she thinks she needs to do to save their already dead relationship.

Seulgi, 9th placer sa bar, at isa sa mga binabantayan ng mga kapwa niya abogado for being one of the best young lawyers in town.

Seulgi, na halos tingalain ng mga aspiring lawyers.

Seulgi, na nakaluhod ngayon sa harap niya for the second time. This time, not to ask her hand in marriage but to beg her not to leave her.

And for the second time, pinatayo niya ito at pinaulanan ng _sorry._

But unlike the first time she did it, she left her and finally said goodbye.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Tumayo ka diyan, limang kaso ang nag-aantay sayo.” May authority sa boses ni Jisoo, pero hindi pa rin siya kinibo ng junior associate niyang tatlong araw nang hindi nagrereport sa opisina.

Pangatlo na siya sa mga nagpabangon kay Seulgi ngayong araw na ‘to. Plinano nilang amuhin si Seulgi and let her talk kahit ngayon lang. Nauna si Wendy na nilambing siya, which caused her to cry for 2 hours. Si Yeri naman ang nagpatahan sa kanya, naglaro sila ng Overwatch habang sumisinghot-singhot pa si Seulgi. Yeri asked her if she wanted to talk about it, pero umiling lang ito.

Kaya ito ngayon si Atty. Kim. Ang partner niya sa Law firm. Seulgi thinks Jisoo’s the reason why she’s getting these recognitions in the early years of her career. Magaling na abogado si Jisoo. Siya yung hindi mo gugustuhin makabangga sa korte. 

She sighed. “Don’t you think it's time to finally push yourself forward?”

“How do you know it’s time?” There was no movement from her. Jisoo’s just thankful na nagsalita na ito after 2 hours. Napa-sigh of relief din ang dalawa nilang kaibigan na nakikinig sa may pinto. “Will I push myself manually? Will you give the command? Or will I? Will it happen automatically?”

“Seu-”

“I can’t push myself forward, dahil hindi pa ako tapos hilain ng black hole of pain and despair.” Seulgi finally sat up and palely looked at her. “It’s not yet time, Jisoo.”

  
  
  


_“It’s not yet time, Seul.” Irene sat up and held Seulgi’s vacant hand. Yung kamay niyang hindi hawak ang singsing na inilahad sa kanya the moment she woke up._

_Hindi maintindihan ni Irene kung bakit siya nag-panic when Seulgi popped off the question. Hindi ba ready na siya? Hindi ba matagal na rin niya itong inaasam? Hindi ba’t 4 years ago, plinano niya ring alukin ng kasal si Seulgi?_

_“W-what?” Nanlambot si Seulgi. “A-re you breaking up with me?”_

_“Onu no.” Hinigpitan niya ang hawak sa kamay ni Seulgi. “No.. I just need time to think about it pa…”_

  
  
  


_A year after, Seulgi graduates from Law school and Irene leaves to travel around the world and do the thinking she said she’ll do._

_Little did they know, that day would be the last time she’d be home in Seulgi’s arms._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She heaves a sigh. Niluwagan niya ang necktie na kahapon pa niya suot. Samo’t-saring amoy na ang nakakapit sa kanya. Kanina pa dapat siya nakaligo pero heto siya ngayon, patiently na pinipindot ang doorbell kada 10 minutes para hindi makaistorbo. She doesn't know kung bakit siya andito at an ungodly hour, she can do this naman tomorrow. Sumunod lang siya sa gut feeling niyang magdrive papunta sa kinatatayuan niya ngayon.

She heard a hustle from inside the unit. _Gising na siya._ Palapit nang palapit ang tunog ng mga hakbang sa pinto. Huminga siya ng malalim at hinigpitan ang hawak niya sa bitbit niya sa kanyang bulsa.

Unti-unting bumukas ang pinto, niluwal nito ang may-ari ng unit na halos hindi pa nakabukas ang mata. Naka pajama ito at gulu-gulo pa ang buhok. Kinusot niya ang mata niya at nahimasmasan nang makita kung sino ang umistorbo ng tulog niya.

“Jisoo?” Takang tanong nito.

“Irene.”

“Anong ginagawa mo dito?”

“Ah…”

Binuka niya ang pinto at kinusot ang kaliwa niyang mata, “Pasok ka. Gusto mo magkape?”

Napansin ni Jisoo na wala pang lakas magtimpla ng kape si Irene kaya’t kumaway siya para tumanggi, and besides, hindi naman yun ang pakay niya. “Hindi na, saglit lang ako.”

“Ano ba yun?” Ngumuso si Irene at humikab. “May problema ba?”

Umiling si Jisoo. Inilabas na niya ang kanina pa niyang hawak sa loob ng bulsa niya. Dahan-dahan niya ‘tong inabot kay Irene. “Ibabalik ko lang ‘to.”

Nakatingin lang si Irene sa maliit na kahon na inaabot sa kanya ni Jisoo. Napalunok siya when she saw the black velvet box.

“Sorry, Irene.” Mahina niyang sabi. Tumingin si Irene sa kanya pero nakayuko ito. “Pakiramdam ko kasi, kailangan ko nang ibalik ‘to sayo.”

Irene faintly smiled. Kinuha na niya sa wakas ang kahon na inaabot ni Jisoo. “Ayos lang. Tama ka naman, wala na rin namang inaantay.”

Nabalot sila ng katahimikan. Hindi alam ni Jisoo kung ano pa ang sasabihin niya. Yun lang naman ang pakay niya, ang ibalik ang matagal nang ipinapatago ni Irene sa kanya.

“Ang ironic ‘no?” Irene says.

Sumandal si Jisoo sa pader na katapat ng pintuan ng unit ni Irene. _She agrees._

“Ako yung _unang bumili ng singsing, pero ako yung humindi sa huli.”_ Puno ng pait ang ngiti ni Irene.

Umismid si Jisoo at humalukipkip. “Change is _inescapable_. Your views about a certain thing can be different tomorrow.”

Irene disagrees. Tumingin siya sa kahon at hinimas ito. It’s the same texture she felt years ago. Binuksan niya ito, kumislap sa harap niya ang engagement ring na binili niya noong 4th anniversary nila ni Seulgi.

She smiles.

Irene still thinks perfect combination ang singsing na ‘to at ang oo ni Seulgi. And unlike her, Seulgi would’ve said yes without hesitation.

Nakita ‘yun ni Jisoo at napalunok siya. Hindi naman siya ang hiniwalayan, pero it pains her to see her dear friends torture themselves.

“Alam mo kung anong oras siya aalis mamaya, right?”

Napatigil si Irene. Oo pala ngayon siya aalis. Ngayon dapat _sila_ aalis papuntang Dumaguete dahil inimbitahan ng Siliman University si Seulgi para mag-coach for the upcoming Bar.

Tumango siya. For some reason, may namuong lump sa lalamunan niya. Nararamdaman niya na ring sumisikip ang dibdib niya.

“I wouldn't suggest na mag-ala Star Cinema ka sa Airport mamaya, makukulong ka.” Natawa si Irene sa sinabi ni Jisoo, isinandal ang ulo niya sa pintuan. “Kaya kung gusto mo siya kausapin, dumating ka on-time.”

Tumango-tango lang siya. “Hindi ko gagawin yan kasi ‘di naman ako pupunta. But I’ll take note just in case.”

  
  
  
  


_“It’s not that hindi ko gustong magpakasal sayo, Seulgi. Hindi ikaw ang may kasalanan.”_

_Kauuwi lang ni Irene galing sa travels niya. Nasa kalagitnaan sila ng traffic sa may Farmer’s Market. Ilang minuto na lang ay makakarating na sila sa unit nila, but Irene can’t take it any longer._

_“Then sino? Ano? Sabihin mo para maitama ko.” Humigpit ang hawak niya sa manibela._

_“I don’t want to get married, at all.” She says which caused Seulgi’s eyebrows to furrow further. “I realized that marriage is something I can't commit.”_

_“Edi hindi tayo magpapakasal.”_

_Umiling-iling si Irene at hinawakan ang kamay ni Seulgi na nakapatong sa may shift gear, “I won’t let you do that. Ayaw kong ipagkait sayo na magkapamilya.”_

_“You don’t get it do you?” Seulgi gritted her teeth. Tinapakan niya ang gas nang umusad na ang traffic. Hindi siya tumitingin kay Irene, dahil baka pag nakita niya ang mata nito habang nakikipaghiwalay ito sa kanya, baka hindi niya na kayanin. “Ikaw ang gusto kong makasama na bumuo ng pamilya, hindi iba. Kung ayaw mo, edi we won’t.”_

_“Please don’t say things na pagsisisihan mo sa huli.” Irene pleaded._

  
  
  
  
  


Tinitigan ni Irene ang kahon ng singsing na nakalapag sa maliit niyang dining table. She took a sip of her year-old vodka na nakatago sa kalikud-likuran ng kanyang cupboard. The sight of the 18k yellow gold Solitaire 1895 sting more than the alcohol she’s drinking. Para siyang nakikipagtitigan sa kinabukasan na tinalikuran niya, pero walang tumutulong luha sa mga mata niya. She hates this feeling dahil naipon na niya ang lahat ng sakit sa loob, na hanggang ngayon hindi niya pa rin napapakawalan. So she decides to gulp half of the bottle.

Napasandal siya sa hilo, she glances at the ring and thinks of her ex-girlfriend.

Little did she know, ganun din ang ginagawa ni Seulgi as of the moment.

Nakasandal si Seulgi sa swivel chair niya inside her mini-office. Nowadays, mas kwarto pa niya ito. It beared less memories of Irene kaya mas pinili niyang mag hole up dito. Hawak hawak niya ang singsing na pinangpoprose niya, the same ring na hinindian ni Irene. Nilaro niya ito sa kanyang mga daliri habang nirerelive ang araw na iyon. Seulgi still feels the heaviness inside, but she also feels na unti-unti na siyang namamanhid.

They both stare at the rings. Parehas sila ng nararamdaman dahil parehas sila ng plano. They both wanted to pop the question at an ordinary day, pagkagising nila. Walang toothbrush toothbrush, walang muray-muray, propose agad habang nakayakap sa isa’t-isa. It’s sweet, it’s simple, it’s domestic, it shows how they both want to spend every waking hour with the other person. 

It’s what they’ve always dreamed of. The only difference is,

**Seulgi would say yes; Irene said no.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Siguro it’s the alcohol na natitira sa sistema ni Irene who whispered to her na magdrive papuntang Terminal 3 early in the morning. Hindi na nakapag-ayos si Irene, hindi naman niya kailangan.

Hindi niya alam kung ano ang sasabihin niya kay Seulgi in case maabutan niya ‘to. She doesn’t even know why she suddenly wants to see her before she goes. Maybe gusto niya lang ipaalam sa kanya that she’s sorry for all the pain she caused her, for suddenly changing her mind, and for not keeping the promise she vowed 11 years ago.

She parked her car sa pinakaunang vacant spot na nakita niya. 10 minutes na siyang late, and as Jisoo told her, hindi siya pwedeng mag-ala Star Cinema film dito. She doesn't want to give her lawyer a headache (which is also Jisoo).

Kabisado pa niya ang details ng flight ni Seulgi dahil tanda niyang mas excited pa siya sa trip na ‘to kaysa kay Atty.

6 months silang mag-s-stay doon. Maybe that's another reason why she wanted to see her now, because the next time she will, 6 months na ang nakalipas, or more. Or baka hindi na. Who knows?

Malaki ang NAIA, it’s always cramped inside the airport, maski anong oras. Mas lumaki pa ito kada segundong lumilipas. Hindi niya na-i-text si Jisoo at Wendy na pupunta siya. She should have. And would have kung hindi niya lang naiwan sa kotse niya ang telepono niya.

“Irene?”

Lumingon siya sa tawag ni Wendy, nakasunod sa kanya si Yeri at si Jisoo na nakangiwing nakatingin sa kanya.

There was no sign of Seulgi, which made her heart throb. _Late na ba ako?_

Wendy gave her an apologetic half-smile. Inakbayan siya nito at pinasandal ang ulo niya sa balikat nito. “She boarded 15 minutes ago.”

15 minutes ago. The pain worsened when she heard that by the time na nakarating siya sa airport, she’s already late.

Is this her karma? Ito na ba ang sampal sa kanya sa pagiging makasarili niya?

Is this the price she has to pay for leaving Seulgi?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dumaguete was nice. Na-enjoy ni Seulgi ang anim na buwang hinga away from the busy streets of Metro Manila, away from the stress na dulot ng trabaho niya at ng partner niyang si Jisoo, away from the heartache that is Irene.

Inaawitan din siya ng Dean ng Siliman Law na kaibigan ng kanyang Lolo Justice na mag-part time professor doon, but she politely declined.

Nasa Manila ang buhay niya.

“Tati tati tati tati tati! Achorni!” Pauli-ulit na pagtawag sa kanya ng batang nakanguso sa tabi niya.

Kauuwi niya lang galing sa kabilang dulo ng Pilipinas yesterday. Wala naman siyang jetlag, kasi hello bakit ka magkaka-jetlag kung nasa kabilang ibaryo ka lang naman ng bansa? But nang maitapak niya ang paa niya sa NAIA, she can’t help na matulala na lang.

Iisa nanaman sila ng hangin na hinihingahan ni Irene. Malapit nanaman siya dito. In those 6 months, hindi siya nabigyan ng oras para namnamin muli ang nangyari sa kanila. Hindi naman siya nag-move on sa Dumaguete, masyado lang siyang nalunod sa trabaho kaya naialis niya sa isip niya si Irene.

“You know mama always gets mad at mom mom every time she doesn’t focus on the road.” Nakahalukipkip ito at nakakunot ang noo. _Manang-mana nga sa nanay niya._

Seulgi chuckles and ginulo ang buhok niya. “Sorry na lods Minjeong. Magfofocus na po si achorni.”

Inutusan siya ni Jisoo para pick-up-in ang anak niya sa school dahil hindi pa naman daw siya kailangan sa opisina. And dahil na rin may ginawa nanaman si Minjeong na turo raw ni Achorni sa kanya. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang gigil sa kanya ng boss niya, na parang anytime ay may lalabas na lang na lumilipad swivel chair sa telepono niya.

Masyado niyang pinanindigan ang pagiging _cool tita_ niya to the point na aatakihin na ng high blood si Jisoo sa kanya.

“Minjeong baby.” Sinilip niya ito sa may passenger seat. Ngumangata ito ng pringles. _Pringles!?_ Nilingon niya uli ito at nakitang nakabukas ang glove compartment niya kung saan tinatago niya ang pringles niyang hindi na kasya sa cabinet niya sa unit. Hindi naman madamot si Seulgi, basta hindi kasama sa usapan ang pringles.

“Why achorni?” Punong-puno ng crumbs of pringles ang pisngi ni Minjeong.

“Your mom mom told me, you threatened to sue your classmate?”

“Yes. They were bullying me kaya I told them I will sue them under RA no. 7659.” Mabulol-bulol niyang sabi

Marahas niyang inapakan ang brake at gulat na gulat na tumingin kay Minjeong na nakanguso lang at kumukurap-kurap.

_Puta kaya naman pala galit na galit yung nanay niya._

Itinabi niya ang kotse at nag-hazard. She softened her gaze at pasimpleng inalis ang pringles sa kamay ng bata. “Baby saan mo narinig ‘yan? Hindi ‘yan ang binanggit ko sayo…”

Kumunot ang noo ni Minjeong. Tumangad siya at ngumuso para mag-isip. Yumuko siya at pinatunog ang kanyang knuckles. A mannerism that she got again from Seulgi “I saw it on our whiteboard. I can’t remember the number of the Anti-bullying act achorni” Humaba lalo ang nguso niya. “Are you mad at me? I’m sorry achorni.”

“No ah.” She sandwiched Minjeong’s cheeks at pinisil ito. “You were wrong, but you admitted your mistake and said sorry. Why would I be mad?”

Minjeong pouted. “Tati I said the same thing.”

Her heart pounded by the mere mention of her ex.

“Talaga?” She asked. “Nagbobonding din kayo.”

Maligalig na tumango-tango si Minjeong. “When you were gone, she always picks me up sa school.”

I guess kahit ilang buwan na ang nakalipas, hindi pa rin talaga makakaila ni Seulgi na masakit pa rin. She dreamt of that. Irene picking up their child from school dahil ‘di niya ito mahaharap because of work.

A dream is just a dream after all.

  
  
  
  


Pagkahatid niya kay Minjeong sa penthouse nila Jisoo sa may Taguig ay dumiretso na siya sa shelter na pinag-vo-volunteer-an nila ni Seungwan since College. Every Thursday sila pumupunta dito dahil fridays at weekends ay lagi silang busy, may it be sa pag-aaral o pag-iinom.

  
  


Ipinarada niya ang kanyang Montero beside a black tinted civic. _May bisita ata ah._

Madalas magbitbit ng bisita si Wendy, dati ring bisita si Seulgi but grew fonder of the kids na nakilala niya.

Inayos niya ang kanyang buhok, itinali niya ito into a bun at kinuha ang sumbrero niya sa likod na upuan. Nakaputing shirt at denim pants lang si Seulgi. Medyo malayo rin sa usok ng syudad ang shelter kaya she doesn't have to dress up. Nakaramdam din siya ng hilo kanina nang magbihis siya kaya she gusto niya yung presko lang

Kinuha na niya ang telepono at wallet niya at tuluyan nang bumaba sa sasakyan.

Nag-ring ang phone niya pagka-lock niya ng pinto. 

Wendy’s calling.

“Hello, Wan. Andito na ako.”

“Huh andito ka na?!”

“Nalimutan mo ba na I’m coming? Sinong bisita?”

Rinig niya ang nerbyos sa tono ni Seungwan, _baka bigatin ‘yung bisita._ “Bisita? Walang bisita? Haha pwede ka bang bumili muna ng meryenda?”

“Eh andito na ako oh.”

Nabato siya sa kinatatayuan niya pagkabukas niya ng pinto. Hindi ang mga bata ang sumalubong sa kanya. Hindi rin si Seungwan.

Si Irene.

Napatigil din sa paglalakad si Irene nang makita siya nito. Bitbit niya ang crate na may laman na coloring materials at art books. Parehas silang nakaputing t-shirt at denim pants.

Nagkatitigan sila ng matagal. Kundi pa dumating si Seungwan para tapikin si Irene ay baka nanatili lang silang nakabato sa pwesto nila.

Napalunok si Seulgi. Pinanood niyang maglakad palayo si Irene. Ni hindi manlang niya ito ng bati ng hi or hello.

“Sorry, nag-surprise visit siya eh. Hindi mo rin ata nabasa ‘yung text ko.”

Tipid na nginitian niya ito at inakbayan. “Ayos lang. Hinatid ko si Kkang, nayari nanaman sa school.”

“Kung anu-ano kasi tinuturo mo eh!”

  
  
  


Nalimutan niyang isinama niya na rin pala si Irene tuwing dadalaw siya nung sila pa. Hindi niya naman ito masisisi kung napamahal din siya sa volunteer work na ginagawa nila.

Nahihilo siya tuwing sinisilip niya si Irene sa kabilang sala na nagtuturo ng kasaysayan ng mundo. Literal talaga siyang nahihilo, gusto niya lang idawit yung pangalan ni Irene.

Nakahalumbaba siya habang pinag-aaralan kung paano siya natalo ni Kun ng tatlong beses sa chess. Masyado siyang na-distract sa pagnanakaw ng tingin kay Irene.

“Problemado ka ah?” Speaking of Irene, nasa likod na pala niya ito, inaabutan siya ng bottled water.

“Hindi ko lang magets kung paano ako napa-ikot ni Kun sa palad niya.”

Tumawa si Irene at naupo sa tapat ni Seulgi. “Lagi siyang nag-p-practice dahil gusto ka raw niya talunin pagbalik mo.”

Umiling-iling si Seulgi at sumandal sa upuan. “Well he did. 3 times na.”

Irene laughed and so did she. She can't deny, namiss niya marinig ang tawa ni Irene. How did they end up talking casually and laughing again is a question she can't answer, but she's glad they are.

Lingid sa kaalaman nila, kanina pa sila pinapanood ni Seungwan na may ngiti sa labi. 

She knows it's a long shot, Seungwan’s sure they know that too.

“Tara na, it’s time to eat.”

Napalingon sila parehas sa kanya. Nauna nang tumayo si Irene para tumulong sa paghanda ng food. Patayo na rin sana si Seulgi nang makaramdam siya muli ng hilo.

Malas pa niya dahil nalimutan niya uminom gamot niya for her anemia.

_Ngayon pa talaga._

  
  
  
  
  


Papalabas na siya ng shelter nang makita niya uli si Irene na nakatayo sa gilid ng balkonahe. Nagsisimula nang umikot ang paningin niya ngunit napansin niya pa ring papadyak-padyak ang paa ni Irene at idinidiin na niya ang hinliliit niya sa kanyang ibabang labi.

Her mannerisms kapag natataranta siya.

Kabisado pa rin ni Seulgi si Irene mula ulo hanggang paa. Masakit, but she’s sort of glad na hindi siya nakakalimot even one bit.

_Hanggang kailan ba kita mamahalin?_

Bumuntong hininga siya ng tatlong beses at inalog ang ulo para alisin ang hilong nararamdaman niya na akala mo naman ay mawawala. Nilapitan na niya si Irene bago pa niya kagatin ang kuko niya.

“Need a ride?”

Napatalon si Irene sa gulat at nabitawan ang telepono niya. Mabuti na lang ay mabilis ang reflexes ni Seulgi kaya’t nasalo niya ito. Seulgi felt her head spin again but she just chuckled at inabot ang telepono ni Irene. Naka-open ang grab app niya, mukhang she’s trying to book a ride pero walang nearby cars.

Irene waved her left hand at bahagyang napayuko. “Hindi na, baka may importante kang lakad Atty.” She smiles.

Seulgi loved being called by her title.

Gustong-gusto niya ang kiliting naibibigay nito sa tuwing rumurulyo sa dila ng kausap niya ang tatlong pantig na pinaghirapan niya ng ilang taon. 

She loved it, but why does it hurt when it came from Irene? Why did she feel a jab on her heart when she heard it from her? 

Bakit ang sakit na hindi pangalan niya ang lumabas sa bibig ng taong gusto niyang laging tumatawag sa kanya?

She licked her lips and mustered a smile. Lalong lumala ang panghihinang nararamdaman niya; hindi na siguro siya kakain sa labas for dinner. Uuwi na lang siya sa condo after maihatid si Irene. “Wala, last stop ko na for today dito.”

“Baka hassl-“ Hindi niya naituloy ang sasabihin niya dahil tumunog ang telepono niya. It’s the same ringtone she had nung sila pa, pansin ni Seulgi. Tumingin siya kay Seulgi at tinanguan lang siya nito, gesturing na sagutin na niya. “Hello, sir? Yes po, I’m on my way traffic lang.” Tumingin siya kay Seulgi na nakangisi sa gilid niya. “Opo sir, makakarating po on-time.”

“Paano ba ‘yan, you’re on your way na pala.” Sabi ni Seulgi nang maibaba ni Irene ang tawag. “Tantsa ko, 30 minutes pa ang lilipas before you can even book a ride.”

Narinig niya ang _tsk_ ni Irene. Lumingon ito sa kanya kaya’t tinignan niya rin ito nang may ngiti sa labi. Inantay niya ang sagot ni Irene.

“Sige na nga.”

Lumawak ang ngiti ni Seulgi, ito na ata ang pinakamalawak niyang ngiti mula nung maghiwalay sila. 

  
  
  


Traffic ang sumalubong sa kanila nang papasok sila ng BGC. Humigpit ang hawak niya sa gear shift nang pilit niyang sabay pigilan ang throbbing pain ng kanyang ulo at ang masasamang words na kanina pa gustong kumawala sa bibig niya.

Ipinihit niya ang manibela pa-kaliwa. Hindi pa niya masyadong kabisado ang shortcut na itinuro sa kanya ni Jisoo nung kelan, but she can’t risk Irene arriving late sa meeting niya.

_Kaya ko ‘to, nakapasa ako ng BAR na walang natandaan._

“You look pale.” May concern sa boses ni Irene. Hindi nga lang niya mawari kung dahil ba iyon sa maternal instincts niya, or dahil concern talaga siya dito.

“Ah wala ‘to, nababad lang sa aircon.”

Irene stared at her a little longer. She wants to check Seulgi’s temp so badly, pero inunahan siya ng guilt.

“Bakit ka pala sa BGC?”

Irene pursed her lips. Right, hindi pala alam ni Seulgi na lilipat na siya ng UPLB after being a UPD professor for almost 6 years.

Kikitain niya ang mentor niya sa office nito sa BGC bago tuluyang lumipat ng Los Baños.

“Lilipat ako ng campus.”

“Oh.” was all Seulgi can say. _Is it because of me?_ Was what she wanted to ask. _Is it because andito na uli ako?_

“Good luck with that, Professor.”

  
  
  


Nakarating sila sa opisina ng mentor ni Irene with 15 minutes to spare. Mas lalo na niyang nararamdaman ang chills at ang lumalang sakit ng ulo. Pilit niya itong cinonceal with a smile on her face when Irene was thanking her non-stop bago bumaba ng kotse.

Pinagbuksan niya ito at pinanood na tumakbo si Irene.

Tumigil siya saglit at nilingon si Seulgi na nakasandal sa may hood ng Montero niya. “Thank you...Seulgi.”

Para siyang hinagod ng vicks sa likod at dibdib nang marinig niyang tawagin siya ni Irene. Kumaway lang siya rito pabalik.

Napayakap siya sa sarili niya nang dumaloy sa buong katawan niya ang hangin ng Bonifacio Global City. “Ah puta ang sakit ng ulo ko.”

Naglakad na siya pabalik sa driver’s seat, pero bigla siyang napahawak sa handle ng pinto niya nang umikot ang paningin niya.

“Ah aray aray aray ou-“

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Napanguso siya nang hindi sagutin ni Seulgi ang tawag niya. _Baka nagdadrive._ Nagkibit balikat siya at tinext ito para tanungin kung naiwan ba niya ang folder niya for her presentation tomorrow sa loob ng kotse nito.

Sunod niyang tinawagan si Wendy, na agad naman siyang sinagot. “Wan, asa shelter ka pa?”

“Wala na. Andito ako sa St. Lukes.”

Inilipat niya ang telepono sa kabila niyang tenga. “Bakit? Anong nangyari?”

Narinig niya ang hingal na paghinga ni Wendy, which made her worry more. Hindi siya nasagot agad ni Wendy, may kinausap ito na which Irene assumes ay someone from the nurses’ station.

“Si Seulgi sinugod.”

Nanlamig siya sa narinig niya at as if on impulse ay niligpit niya ang gamit niya. Meron pa silang brainstorming ng mentor niya ngunit wala na ‘yun sa isip niya.

“Seulgi? Why? What happened? Hinatid niya lang ako kanina.”

“Magkasama kayo kanina?” Tanong ni Wendy. “Nag-collapse raw siya sa may building sa BGC.”

_Shit._

Agad niyang ibinaba ang tawag at nagmadaling lumabas ng opisina. Hindi na siya nakapagpaalam sa mentor niya, gawa ng pagkataranta. Bukas na lang siguro siya iisip ng palusot dito.

Napansin na niyang namumutla ito kanina and Seulgi also mentioned earlier na she digested 12 cases the whole night. Nawala sa isip niya na anemic si Seulgi. Kinakain siya ng guilt lalo na’t pinagmaneho niya pa ito ng halos isang oras mahigit, imbis na sana ay nagpapahinga na ito sa condo niya.

It would take 6 minutes or so na makarating sa St. Lukes by car, but Irene’s mind is too clouded para magpara pa ng taxi. So she started running. Tears replaced her sweat as she sprinted through the streets. _I’m sorry, Seul._

She recalled how hearty Seulgi’s laugh was earlier sa shelter.

How she let herself lose to Kun 3 times kahit na ayaw niya ang nagpapatalo. Irene quickly analyzed what sloppy move Seulgi used to do that.

God, she still knows her pa rin pala like the back of her hand.

How can she forget that important detail about her?

  
  
  
  


Wendy was kind enough to text her kung saang room naka-confine si Seulgi. Wala naman daw dapat ikaalala according to Seul’s doctor. It’s just one of those incidents ng pagiging pasaway ni Seulgi.

Nakarating siya sa room ni Seulgi, nakabukas ito konti kaya nakita niyang pinalibutan siya ng mga kaibigan ni Seul. Even Wonwoo, her twin brother who’s usually busy is there to nag at her. Nasilip niya rin ang natatawang itsura ni Seulgi, she’s gesturing everyone that she’s fine, even if she’s not.

She still looks pale, hula ni Irene ay mataas din ang dosage ng gamot na dumadaloy sa kanya.

Irene exhales. Her guilt is eating her again. Patong-patong na guilt mula pa nung nagbreak sila ni Seulgi.

She takes one last look at her, she sees her smile and laugh at her friends’ antics.

Irene thinks that’s enough.

It’s enough to know that Seulgi’s already doing fine without her.

Irene and her parents decided to spend Christmas with their relatives in Zamboanga. 3 months na nilang napagplanuhan ito. Her parents wanted to travel by sea kaya nauna na silang umalis 4 days ago. Irene, on the other hand, has work until the 23rd kaya mag-p-plane na lang siya.

Planado na lahat. Bukod sa biglaang traffic sa may Alabang. She left 4 hours early from Los Baños, cause she expected na ma-t-traffic siya kahit papaano. But what she didn’t expect, is _that_ traffic would be so congested.

Kaya’t heto siya ngayon, naka-park sa may airport. Her plane left her 4 minutes ago. “I’m really really sorry ma.”

“Anak, it’s okay. Nag-aalala lang kami ng Papa mo. Where would you stay?”

Saan nga ba siya mag-s-stay?

Hindi naman available si Wendy, nang mag-vc sila kaninang umaga ay papunta ito pa-Norte kasama ang Lasallian niyang ex nung College.

Si Jisoo naman, last week pa lumipad pa-Japan with her wife and Minjeong.

And si Yeri, hindi siya umuwi ng Pilipinas for the holidays.

Isa lang naman ang nag-s-stay sa Manila for Christmas. That being her ex.

“Ma, wala ba talaga kayong naiwan na spare key?”

“Wala. Dala ng magaling mong ama yung nakalagay sa may porch.”

Ibinaon niya ang ulo niya sa manibela at inuntog-untog ito. _Utang na loob, pasko ngayon. Let’s not give her heartache._

  
  


Nag-drive na siya pabalik ng Laguna. Ipinatong niya ang siko niya sa may bintana ng kotse, kagat-kagat niya ang hinliliit niya. She can’t believe she’s really considering spending Christmas with Seulgi.

I mean, they’re fine naman? She thinks. After their encounter sa may shelter, mas naging casual naman lalo ang pakikitungo nila sa isa’t-isa. Nagkakasama naman sila sa inuman paminsan-minsan.

Lumalabas naman sila to eat dinner kasama ang barkada, minsan din ay tumatambay siya sa opisina nila Seulgi kapag hinahatid niya rito si Minjeong.

Wala namang kaso. So, bakit nag-ooverthink siya?

Ah oo pala, she still loves Seulgi.

Tuwing pala nag-iinuman sila, madalas siyang nagnanakaw ng tingin sa kanya, na napapansin ni Wendy at Jisoo. Pati rin pala si Minjeong, na tikom lang ang bibig kasi pinagsabihan siya ng kanyang mom mom Jisoo.

That’s the one factor that hinders her from spending the holidays with Seulgi. Mas mabigat pa ito kaysa sa mga ibang pros. Mas mabigat cause her love caused great pain to her ex. Wala na siyang ibang ginawa buong taon kundi saktan ito. Can’t she take a break?

Pass. A hundred percent pass. Magpapasko na lang siya na mag-isa. Tanggap naman na niya, siguro mag-c-cross stitch na lang siya pag-uwi at gagantchilyo na lang din siya ng bedsheets, mantel, at kurtina.

….Kung hindi lang tumawag si Seulgi.

She bit her lip nang lumabas ang caller id nito sa telepono niya. Anak naman siya ng timing talaga. She deliberated for a second kung sasagutin ba niya ito.. Pero syempre, marupok siya kaya she does.

“Hello?”

“Hey? Where are you?” May pag-aalala sa tono ng boses niya. Hindi naman sa nag-a-assume siya, pero napansin niya talaga ito.

“Pabalik ng LB. Why?”

“Wala ka raw kasama mag-celebrate ng Christmas?” _Paano niya nalaman!?_ “Your mom called…”

Suminghap siya at napapikit. _Kahit kailan talaga apakadaldal._

“Yeah.” Casual niyang sagot. “Why?”

“Anong handa mo?”

“Mag-ta-take out na lang siguro ako.”

“No no. Dito ka na kumain sa unit.”

Nanahimik siya. Kanina decided na siyang hindi siya gagawa ng ikakadagdag ng sakit ng ex niya at ng sarili niya.

Now, she’s back to square one.

_Dinner lang naman ‘to, wala namang masama diba?_

Wala naman, diba? Meron, Irene meron. Nagpapanggap siyang hindi niya naririnig ang boses ng mabuting konsensya niya at patuloy na nagpapauto sa bulong ng demonyo.

“Hey?”

“Sure, ibababa ko lang gamit ko. I’ll be there before 12.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“You _cooked_?” Gulat na sabi ni Irene habang tinitignan ang nakahain sa dining table ni Seulgi. Nakalinya ang mukhang imported na ham, Charlie Chan at Pizza mula sa Yellowcab, ang sinangag na niluto ni Seulgi nang malaman na darating siya, at ang fresh baked na lechon belly.

Seulgi looked at her and shyly scratched her neck. Paano ba niya sasabihin sa ex niyang finally ay naisingit na niya ang cooking classes sa hectic niyang sched dahil nababagabag siya sa tiny voice ni Irene inside her head na pinapaalala sa kanyang alagaan ang sarili niya?

Hinila niya pababa ang sleeve ng red-checkered flannel niya para itago ang kamay niyang puno nang paso galing sa pag practice niya magluto ng lechon. “Ah, oo…”

“Ang dami?”

“For new year na rin…” Seulgi says. “Busy eh.”

Parang tinusok si Irene when she heard that word. It kind of pained her to see Seulgi going through all of this, instead of focusing sa piles and piles of cases waiting for her. Na para bang karga na rin niya ang burden sa pag-aabala ni Seulgi. Pero ano pa nga ba, wala naman si Irene to cook for her. She has to do it all by herself.

“Uhm Irene…” Halos pabulong ang tawag ni Seulgi sa kanya. “I hope you don't mind staying, sa room nati- sa old room?”

They decided, with the help of Seulgi’s constant pangungulit, na dito na lang siya mag-stay hanggang bukas. Para hindi na siya mapagod na mag-drive pa pa-Laguna, ayon kay Seulgi.

Kumunot ang noo ni Irene. “Where would you sleep?”

“Sa sofa bed na lang ako.” She timidly smiles.

Nilingon ni Irene ang lumang sofa bed na madalas nilang tinutulugan noong sila pa. Napansin niyang ‘yun na lang ang naiwan sa mga gamit na naka-display nung dito pa siya nakatira. Wala na ang side-table na binili nila sa IKEA, ang mamahaling chess board sa ibabaw nito na may kasamang glass chess pieces na regalo ng papa ni Seulgi when they moved in together, ang center table na binili nila gamit ang pinagsama nilang sweldo, at ang nakaframe na picture nila sa central when they first started dating.

“I’m sorry, I couldn't let that one go eh.”

Ibinalik niya ang tingin niya kay Seulgi na mahigpit ang hawak sa upuan. Napansin niyang pati pala ang dining table at chairs ay andito pa rin.

Napalunok siya. Hindi niya in-expect na these sudden changes will affect her ng ganto. Mahirap pala talagang balikan ang mga naiwan mo na. “Seulgi, I can stay naman sa guest room.”

Seulgi pursed her lips. Naramdaman niya ang pawis sa noo niya kahit naka-on ang aircon as of the moment. “Wala nang guest room…”

Itinago ni Irene ang gulat sa narinig niya. _Wala nang guest room?_ Binago nga niya ang buong condo. Hindi naman niya masisisi si Seulgi, dahil punong-puno ng espiritu ni Irene ang unit na ‘to.

“Sorry...Ang kalat kasi ng sala lagi, kaya ginawa ko nang office yung vacant room.”

Vacant.

“Okay lang, bakit ka nagsosorry? Condo mo na ‘to, ano ka ba.” Irene swallowed bitterly. She cleared her throat at inayos ang pagkakasukbit ng shoulder bag niya. “Bihis muna ako, ha?”

Tumango-tango si Seulgi. “Sige, sure.”

  
  
  


Napasandal siya sa pinto pagkapasok niya ng lumang kwarto nila ni Seulgi. Para siyang malalagutan ng hininga sa mga nakikita niya.

Hindi na rin nakasabit sa hallway ang framed sunflower na ibinigay niya kay Seulgi nung Graduation niya, pati na rin ang magkatabi nilang graduation picture.

Wala nang nakadikit sa pader.

Everything has changed, except for the bedroom.

It's the same as it was nung dito pa siya nakatira. Yung ayos, yung amoy, pati ang tupi ng kama. It’s like Seulgi never invaded this space mula nung umalis siya.

_Hindi nga ba?_

Irene remembered what she said a while ago. Ginawa niyang office ang guest room nilang nabubuksan lang everytime their friends stay the night, or should I say, whenever Jisoo crashes para reviewhin si Seulgi.

She walks towards their shared cabinet to prove her hunch.

Napasinghap siya ng malalim nang buksan niya ito. Tama nga ang hinala niya.

Seulgi's clothes weren't there.

Tanging mga hanger lang at empty cabinet organizers ang laman nito, at amoy na amoy pa rin ang linen spray na gamit ni Irene.

Naramdaman niyang sumisikip ang dibdib niya. What is she even doing here? Parang a few months ago lang pinagpipilitan niyang umalis sa buhay ni Seulgi, and now, she’s about to celebrate Christmas with the woman she promised herself she'd spend the rest of her life with, but chose to break every bit of her heart.

She can't do this.

Pakiramdam niya kapag tinuloy niya ‘to, siya na ang pinakamasamang tao sa mundo.

Binuksan ni Seulgi ang pinto para silipin si Irene, pero ang sumalubong sa kanya ay ang ex niyang umiiyak habang nakatingin sa may cabinet.

“Irene…”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come…”

Tumango-tango si Seulgi. “At least take some home, para may makain ka?”

Irene chuckles. “Sure. Bakit ko naman palalampasin ang luto mo?”

  
  


Irene welcomes Christmas on the road. But she doesn’t mind, it’s better than to spend it with a broken heart.

  
  
  
  


_"You've been avoiding this topic ever since I brought it up." Padabog na isinara ni Irene ang pinto ng Condo nila._

_It’s been a year since she last saw their unit. Wala namang nagbago, bukod sa mas dumami ang mga papel na nakakalat sa sala nila._

_Seulgi started working as a lawyer while Irene was busy travelling the world, habang busy siya na pag-isipan kung paano siya makikipaghiwalay dito._

  
  


_"Kasi nga ayoko. Ayoko Irene. Bakit mo ba pinipilit?"_

_“So you know? Aware ka na I want to break up with you? Alam mo? And wala ka manlang sinabi? You know what, we should’ve broken up when I said no!” Irene’s composure was gone. Kung kanina kaya pa niyang makipag-usap kay Seulgi, ngayon nilalamon na siya ng frustration. “And Seulgi ikaw ang namimilit."_

_“Namimilit?” Nilingon siya ni Seulgi na papasok na sana ng kwarto para magbihis. “Irene I gave you all the space that you want. I respected your choice!” Tumataas na rin ang boses ni Seulgi. Hindi nila ugaling magpataasan ng boses pag nag-aaway, but this isn’t a fight. Kung away lang ‘to handang magpatalo si Seulgi._

_Pero pag natalo siya rito, mawawala si Irene sa kanya._

_“You wanted to think about getting married? Fine! You left for a year and went to places we said we’ll go together? Fine! Ayaw mong magpakasal? That’s also fine!” Marahas niyang hinatak ang itim niyang necktie. “I compromised, Irene. Because that’s what people do in a relationship, ‘diba?”_

_Irene was silent. Seulgi’s right, pero desidido na siyang makipaghiwalay dito._

_She knows that if they stay together, they’ll end up hurting each other._

_Seulgi wanted marriage, Irene didn’t._

_“And this me holding the end of my bargain.” She took a deep breath and looked at Seulgi straight in the eyes. “Maghiwalay na tayo, Seulgi.”_

  
  
  
  
  


Inagaw niya ang lighter sa kamay ni Jisoo para sindihan ang Marlboro blue niyang matagal nang nakatago sa kailamlamin ng drawer niya.

3 araw na ang nakalipas after Christmas. Nakauwi na sila Jisoo galing Japan dahil may flight pa ang asawa niya mamayang gabi.

“Tangina, nag-quit ka na ‘diba?”

“Ikaw din, ‘diba?”

Pinitik ni Jisoo ang abo ng yosi bago sumandal may railings. “Dinadamayan lang kita.”

Matagal na hinithit ni Seulgi ang yosi bago pakawalan ang usok nito. Isinampay niya ang kamay niya sa railings at tinitigan ang citylights na galing sa Araneta City. “Ang lalim pa rin pala.” She says. “Akala ko okay na eh. I thought if I’ve given myself a week to grieve then bugbugin ang sarili ko sa trabaho after, I’ll be okay.” Kasabay ng pagsasalita niya ang usok na lumalabas sa bibig niya. “Gago, mali nanaman ako.”

“Sabi nga ng anak ko, humans aren’t always right, if they are then maybe they’re gods.”

Seulgi chuckled at muling humithit, “Thank God for Minjeong.”

“Sinabi mo pa.”

She inhales another smoke, before talking again. “Hindi ako makapaniwala gago. Yung four words niyang I love you Seulgi biglang napalitan ng maghiwalay na tayo Seulgi.” She blows out the smoke. “It’s like I literally saw 11 years crumbling down in front of me.”

“Putangina mo talaga Seulgi.”

Nilingon nila ang bagong dating na Wonwoo na nakatapaya. Sinasamaan niya ng tingin ang kambal niya at ang hawak nitong yosi. “Maawa ka naman sa mga ospital dito sa NCR, utang-uta na sila sa pagmumukha mo.”

Tinapik siya ni Jisoo habang tumatawa. “Shower muna ako, baka maamoy ako ni Minjeong.” She puts out her cigarette sa may ash tray before leaving the twins alone.

Tinanguan niya ito at pinatay na rin ang yosi niya.

“Oh bat pinatay mo ngayon ka pa nahiya?” Nakapamewang ito sa may gilid niya at taas baba siyang tinignan.

“Wonnie, smoking is nice...seldom times. It helps you carry the burden you’re bearing. Hindi nga lang siya nakakalimot na singilin ang buhay mong ipambabayad mo.” Sumandal si Seulgi sa may railings, nilalasap ang naiwang nicotine sa hangin na nakapaligid sa kanila.

“Nagsabi ka sana para binugahan na lang kita ng tambutso.”

“Para ka namang gago Won eh.” Sinuntok niya ito.

“Ikaw ang parang gago.” He says. “Look at you. You look like shit.”

She does look like shit, she also feels like one too. It took a long time for her to realize that.

“Wonwoo, what did you feel when your greatest love left you?”

Inirapan siya ni Wonwoo, but he still answered. “I was hurt syempre. That kind na gusto ko na lang tumalon sa rooftop ng condo namin, but I couldn’t...because that meant hindi ko na siya makikita uli.”

Seulgi grins. Kambal nga talaga sila. She feels the exact same thing as of now. She feels numb and hurt at the same time.

Hindi niya alam if that’s scientifically possible, but that’s what she feels.

“What did you do about it?”

“The only thing that Yoda tells every Jedi to do.” Wonwoo paused at tumingala. “I trained myself to let go of everything I fear to lose.”

“I don’t think I can do that.”

Wonwoo looked at her, “I’m not saying na gawin mo. But based on recent events, I think you should try..”

May point naman siya. Lately, nagtutug of war lang sila ni Irene. At laging siya ang nadadapa. Wala pa siyang napatalong kaso, pero kay Irene lagi siyang talo.

“What should I do?” Sumandal siya ng bisig ng kapatid niya, she feels so helpless. This is the first time in her life wherein she felt really helpless.

“I don’t know…Balikan mo?” Wonwoo put her twin’s head on his shoulder and caressed her hair. “Joke. Do what you think you have to do, Seul.”

They were always up against each other’s asses since they were little. Silang dalawa ang laging naglalaban for first honors. Papalit-palit lang sila ng pwesto every term, and they also try to double the awards that the other received in the previous term. Kaya nang grumaduate sila ng HS, laking gulat na lang nila na they both have the same number of medals.

Nag-co-ed sila cause they believed na they can’t compete if they’re not in the same class. But really, their mom knows na sadyang ayaw lang nila mamimiss ang isa’t-isa.

Wonwoo also went to UST under the College of Tourism and Hospitality Management. He was supposed to study Culinary abroad, kung hindi niya narinig si Seulgi na umiiyak sa kwarto the night he broke the news while they were having dinner. He was also part of UST’s basketball team, kaya laging libre ang ticket nila Seulgi every UAAP.

Hindi sila expressive towards each other when they were young. Ngayon lang na tumatanda na sila.

“Won, do you think we’re still fit to play Star Wars?”

Nagkibit balikat siya, “Do. Or do not. There’s no try.”

“Wala namang connect yang sinasabi mo eh!” Reklamo niya rito. “Mema quotes ka lang eh nakakapikon!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s the little things that make a person whole. The way they eat sinangag kahit di breakfast; the way they prefer to drink cold water at all times kahit tsaa; the way that they talk about their future plans with their significant other, then change their mind after 11 years.

These little things make Irene whole, but these little things also make Seulgi’s heart broken to pieces.

Hindi niya magets kung san nanggagaling ang hugot niya as the year ends, maybe it’s the alcohol talking. Or maybe it’s because Irene is just right in front of her.

Irene’s only a few feet away from Seulgi, and she can’t help but think about how she’ll see Irene on the first day of the year, samantalang sinalubong nila ang taon na ‘to with their break-up.

Ilang oras na lang isang taon na silang break ni Irene. Isang taon na ang nakalipas. Isang taon na siyang manhid sa sakit.

Hindi siya makapaniwalang makakapag-celebrate pa sila nang magkasama.

Hindi rin niya alam kung bakit siya biglang sumulpot sa New Year’s party hosted by Joy, na jowa na uli ni Seungwan. _Gago, sana all._

Sila lang ni Yeri ang pumunta sa barkada nila bukod kay Seungwan, Jisoo couldn’t come kasi syempre pamilyado na siya. _Sana all tangina._

Mabuti na lang talaga ay umuwi si Yeri ngayong New Year. Bagot na bagot na raw siya sa LA kaya’t naisipan niyang magbook ng last minute ticket pauwi rito.

“Makatingin ka naman kay Irene kala mo College ka pa rin.”

Sinamaan niya ito ng tingin at binato ng yelo. “Napaka-mature mo, Atty!!”

“Kamusta naman yang naka-hoodie ka pa ng UCLA kahit ang init init.”

“Ang mahal kaya ng tuition, sayang naman.”

Nakatayo sila sa may table habang pinapanood ang nagbebeer pong sa kabilang dulo ng room, kung saan kasali si Irene. Siya pa nga ang tumitira.

“How’s LA? Nagkita na ba kayo ni Saeron?” Nakangisi niyang tanong bago sumubo ng chicken cordon bleu. Sosyal ang pulutan dito, kinabig pa siya ni Seungwan nang maghanap siya ng sisig at Calamares.

“Tangina naman Seulgi, anong petsa na Saeron pa rin?” She looked at Seulgi with disbelief. “Sabagay, ikaw nga si Irene pa rin eh.”

“Ay Yeri prumeno ka, baka mabangga ka!”

Yeri laughed at hinampas ang braso ni Seulgi.

They continued catching up on things. Hindi pa rin pala tapos mag-aral si Yeri, hence the UCLA hoodie. Inside joke lang nila ang paghirit nila kay Yeri na hindi ito napapagod mag-aral, _gago totoo pala._ And she did saw Saeron nang mapadpad siya sa New York for work. They tried dating again, pero wala talaga. Hindi talaga sila nagkatuluyan.

They only stopped talking nang lapitan sila ni Wendy para sabihing 5 minutes na lang ay countdown na.

Nagtungo sila sa may balcony sa Mansion nila Joy para abangan ang pa-fireworks show ng village nila.

Nakatingala lang siya sa pakalat-kalat na drone sa langit, ni hindi niya namalayan na katabi na niya pala si Irene.

“Hey.” Bati nito sa kanya.

Amoy na amoy ni Seulgi ang sari-saring alak sa bunganga nito. Nakita niya ring halos salihan ni Irene ang drinking games kanina.

“Hey.” She greets back.

“I know this is a cheap shot, but do you have someone to kiss na?”

Kunot-noo niyang tinignan si Irene. She’s aware that she’s drunk pero _putangina?_ A year ago halos literal na siyang ipagtulakan ni Irene paalis, and now she’s asking her about her New Year’s kiss?

_Asan ba kasi si Yeri???_

“You’re drunk, I.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Irene sighs at umupo. What the hell was she thinking? Alcohol is never a reason to do stupid things.

“Yeah, I can’t do this with you. Please tell Wan, umalis na ako.” Tuluyan na siyang tinalikuran ni Seulgi at nagsimula nang maglakad palayo. Hindi na niya kayang antayin ang countdown. Besides it’s just another year, wala namang magbabago. Hindi naman magbabago bigla ang lahat after the countdown.

“Seulgi!” Pagtawag sa kanya ni Irene. Dire-diretso lang siyang naglakad palabas ng bahay nila Joy. “Seulgi wait!”

“What Irene!?” Inis siyang humarap dito. Nagulat naman ang lasing na si Irene na nakasunod sa kanya. Mamula-mula ang pisngi nito.

“Where are you going?”

“Aalis na ako, sumaglit lang talaga ako.”

“Galit ka ba?”

“Sa tingin mo, I? Am I?” Nasisimula nang mainis si Seulgi. Hobby siguro nila ni Irene this year ang mag-sagutan. “After everything you’ve done, Am I mad at you? I don’t know Irene, may dapat ba akong ikagalit?” She sarcastically asks.

“Meron…”

“Pucha, alam mo pala eh. So, why would you ask me that question?” Inis niyang tanong “Bakit? If I said I don’t, would you kiss me? Tapos kapag sober ka na pagsisisihan mo nanaman? Ganon ba, Irene?”

“It’s not like that, Seulgi…”

“Para mo na nanamang pinamukha sa akin na isa lang akong malaking pagsisisi sa buhay mo Irene.”

“Tangina naman Seulgi, stop putting words in my mouth! Wala akong sinabing ganon!”

“You did. Hindi mo maalala?” Nagsimula na ang pag countdown ng mga tao sa balkonahe nila Joy. “Diba sabi mo we should’ve broken up when you said no?”

“Tangina Irene ang daya mo eh. Nag-mo-move on ka na habang nasa ibang bansa ka. You gave yourself a whole year to get over me para madali mo na lang akong mabibitawan.” Tears started falling on Seulgi’s cheek. “Habang ako, ayun, inaantay kitang umuwi hoping na pag-uwi mo mapag-uusapan na natin yung tungkol sa atin.”

“What do you want me to do, Seul!? You want to build a family, and I can’t give you that!”

“With you! I wanted those things with you! And if you don’t want all of that, then it’s fine! Ilang beses kong pilit ipinaitindi sayo na ikaw ang gusto kong makasama! Kulang ba yung proposal? Yung pag-aantay ko noon? Yung pagmamakaawa ko sayo? Kulang ba ‘yun para maintindihan mo?”

“Seulgi….”

“Alam mo sana may iba ka na lang. Sana nakikita na lang kitang masaya sa iba, baka mas madali pa ang lahat. Baka hindi na ako nagkakaganto. Kaysa yung andito ka harap ko ngayon, patuloy na pinapaalala yung sakit na gustong-gusto ko nang kalimutan.”

“Mahal mo pa ba ako, Seul?”

“And if I say I don’t? Will you stop?”

Nagsimula nang pumaswit ang fireworks sa likod nila, hudyat na isang taon nanaman ang lumipas at panibagong taon ang muli nilang haharapin…..nang magkahiwalay.

_Tangina happy new year._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakit sa ulo ang sumalubong kay Irene paggising niya, at pati na rin ang Makalimutin by Kamara na tumutunog malapit sa hinihigaan niya. Teka? Asan nga ba siya?

Idinilat niya ang mata niya, familiar ang kwarto na tinutulugan niya...Hindi nga? Paano?

Paano siya nakauwi sa condo niya sa Laguna at that state?

“O diba nagtaka ka pano ka nakauwi.”

Nilingon niya si Seungwan na nagkakape habang nakasandal sa pintuan ng kwarto niya. “Hinatid ka ni achorni, kahit na nagbulyawan kayo sa harapan ng guard house.”

_Hinatid ako ni Seul?_

_Teka?_

_Nag-away kami?_

“Nag-away kami?”

“Hala ka, hindi niya naalala.” Alalang tumingin sa kanya si Wendy. Tumabi siya sa kama niya at ipinatong ang isang unan sa may hita nito. “Sinagad mo siya kagabi mars.”

“Nakita mo?”

“Hindi, chinika lang ni Manong Gene.”

Binatukan niya ito at isinandal ang likod niya sa pader. She needs to rack her brain immediately para malaman niya if she said or do something stupid to push Seulgi’s limit.

Malamang she did.

Sumunod na tumugtog sa speaker niya sa labas ang Anino by UDD. Humalukipkip siya at sinipa si Wendy sa binti. “Ang senti naman ng tugtugan mo.”

“Hala hindi ko playlist yan, kay onu mo yan.” Minsan talaga, gusto niyang lagyan ng tape ang bibig ni Wendy sa sobrang pagkawalang preno nito. “I, bakit pala onu?”

Standard na sagot nila ni Seulgi lagi kapag may nagtatanong ay kabaliktaran lang ito ng onu, but it really has a deeper meaning. “Tonu in Maori means always. Eh itong lasing mong kaibigan said wala naman daw kaming tite kaya alisin na lang namin ‘yung t. Kaya ayan.”

“Ang lalandi niyo, hindi niyo na ginalang yung language.”

  
  
  
  


Nang makapagkape na siya at na-recall na niya ang mga naganap kagabi ay gusto na niyang magpalamon sa lupa. Prepared na siyang may nagawa siyang katangahan, pero di niya inakalang ganon kalala ang ginawa niya.

Naitext na rin niya si Seulgi right after maalala niya lahat ang nangyari. Mahaba ang apology message niya rito, dapat lang. Hindi madaling magalit si Seulgi, and if she does get mad, simulan mo nang magkumpisal sa pari. Sinagot naman siya nito ng voice message after 15 minutes. Tinatamad daw siya magtype dahil kagigising niya lang. Nag-sorry din siya sa mga nasabi niya.

Pangatlong ulit na ng playlist ni Seulgi. Pinakaunang kanta na nakalagay dito ay I by 6cyclemind. It was added last January 1, the day they broke-up. Currently namang tumutugtog ang latest song sa playlist na added 4 days ago, Lumalapit by the Juans.

**_Bakit nagawa ko 'to?_ **

**_Sinaktan ko ang damdamin mo_ **

“Pinapatamaan mo ba ako Seulgi?” Nakipagtitigan siya sa spotify app na nakabukas sa Macbook ni Seungwan. _May hidden message rin kaya?_

Hinila niya palapit ang laptop ni Seungwan at sinubukan pagdugtungin ang mga title ng kanta. _It didn’t made sense._ The playlist didn’t have a description, one word lang din ang title niya.

**dahil**

Binilang niya ang mga kantang nakalagay dito. _10\. Anong meron sa 10?_ She also tried checking the dates na nadagdag ang mga ito. Karamihan sa mga araw na nagdagdag siya ng kanta ay mga araw na nagkita sila.

_So para sa akin nga?_

Nadatnan siya ni Seungwan na nakabusangot sa harapan ng Macbook niya. Sinilip niya ito at nang makita niya kung anong pinagkakaabalahan nito ay nangiti siya ng nakakaloko.

“Irene ang mga taong tumatambay daw sa playlist ng ex nila, eh ‘yung mga walang balak mag-move on.”

“Aish.” Inabot ni Irene ang throw pillow sa may sofa niya at ibinato ito kay Wendy.

“Huwag mo naman ipahalata na wala kang balak mag move on!!” Natatawang sabi ni Wendy. “Nung iniwan mo palang yung civic mo sa shelter, alam ko na agad ‘yun Irene wag ka nga!!”

“Hoy tangina mo nalimutan kong may dala akong kotse!!”

“Ako lang ‘to, Irene. Huwag ka nang magpanggap.” Naupo sa may counter si Wendy. “Katabi nung Montero yung kotse mo, hindi mo pa rin naalala na iyo ‘yun??”

Ano pa bang laban niya, nabuko na siya. Nabuko na siyang kunwaring nag-b-book ng grab nung araw na ‘yun kahit na abot tanaw naman niya ang civic niya sa tabi ng Montero ni Seulgi.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


2 months have passed, inaanalyze niya pa rin ang playlist ni Seulgi. Nakasakay siya ngayon sa jeep pauwi ng España. Trip ni Irene ang tugtugan sa jeep ngayon, Muntik na kitang minahal by the one and only Carol Banawa. But she saw kanina nang pasakay na siya ng jeep na nag-add si Seulgi ng bagong kanta. Making it the 5th song she added after madiskubri ni Irene ito.

Ms. Carol, Irene deeply apologizes dahil hindi siya makakasabay sayo as you realize na hindi mo nasabi ang ang nararamdaman mo hanggang sa siya ay napagod.

Labag sa loob niyang isinuot ang earbuds niya at plinay na ang Nangangamba by Zack Tabuldo.

**_Sabihin mo na nilalaman ng puso mo at nararamdaman nito_ **

**_Kung 'di pa aminin ang gusto baka kasi mawala na ako_ **

_Nakakaramdam na talaga akong pinapatamaan ako nito eh._

Hindi pa rin niya nadidiskubre ang hidden message sa playlist na ‘to. Oo, ipinagpipilitan niya talagang may hidden message si Seulgi para sa kanya. She knew it’s out there, hindi niya lang pinapagana ang utak niya.

Inalis na niya ang earbuds niya nang bigla niyang marinig ang intro ng current jam niya.

_Puta tignan mo nga naman ang tadhana._

**_You said you believed that we'd_ **

**_Find love together happily_ **

**_And after all the wrong I've done_ **

**_You feel that I'm still the one_ **

Napapikit siya habang ninanamnam ang lyrics na talaga namang saktong-sakto sa kanya. Dumungaw siya sa bintana ng Jeep para mas lalo pa niyang maramdaman na bida siya sa isang MV.

**_Some people spend a lifetime looking for love_ **

**_And I have love right here all of the time_ **

**_Why did I try to deny it?_ **

Aware naman siya Ms. Sheryn. Alam naman niya na what she did a year ago was a mistake. Seulgi was right, she compromised for Irene. In-adjust niya ang mga gusto niya sa buhay para kay Irene. And what did Irene do? Iniwan niya si Seulgi.

**_You told me that you'd love me_ **

**_If I'd ever change_ **

**_Welcome me into your arms again_ **

Irene’s not sure of that. Kung siya si Seulgi, kebs na. But then again, that’s Seulgi. 

She suddenly remembers what Seulgi told her last New Year’s Eve.

Does Seulgi really not love her anymore? Is she too late again?

Kaka-emote niya, hindi niya namalayan na nakalagpas na pala ng UST ang jeep na sinasakyan niya. “Shit!” Hinila niya ang lubid na nakasabit, pero hindi siya nito pinansin. “Manong, para po!”

Hindi pa rin siya pinansin ng driver, idagdag mo pa si Toni Gonzaga na kasulukuyang binibirit ang bridge ng Someone’s always saying goodbye.”

“Manong para raw po!!” Sigaw ng nasa tapat niya.

Inapakan naman agad ng jeepney driver ang brake causing the passengers na mag-domino effect.

And sa milliseconds na ‘yun na naisama niya ang telepono niya sa pagtalsik, Irene finally saw the hidden message in Seulgi’s playlist.

_Shit._

_Tangina mo, Seulgi._

  
  
  


Dumaan muna siya ng korean mart sa tabi ng Cantunan para bumili ng red bean ice cream. Napanguso siya ng maalala niyang madalas nila ‘tong ginagawa ni Seulgi nung early years ng relationship nila.

_Emote yan?_

Halos puno ng mga lasing na estudyante ang Cantunan pagkadating niya. Sinilip niya ang oras, _2:30 am na_ _kaya naman pala._

Hindi niya maiwasan na maalala kung paano umamin si Seulgi sa kanya dito sa cantunan. Hanggang ngayon inaaway niya pa rin ang papa niya dahil tumawag ito bigla. Edi sana nasabi niya rin agad kay Seulgi she also likes her. Hindi na sana sila nagsayang ng mga araw.

_Nadagdagan sana yung 11 years._

Umiling-iling siya at naglakad na papalapit sa may counter.

“Oh ganda!” Bati sa kanya ng usual na kumukuha ng order tuwing madaling araw. “Napadpad ka ditey ah. San ka na nakadistino?”

“Sa Laguna na mima.” Ngumuso si Irene.

Ngumiwi si Ate Bern sa kanya at nagpahalumbaba. “Ang layo naman beh. Ayaw mo na sa UP?”

“UP pa rin naman, ibang campus lang.”

“Ay pota, world tour ang ganda.”

Tumawa si Irene at hinampas siya sa braso. “Gaga ka Ate Bern. Porksilog order ko.”

“Oh porksilog kay ganda!” Sigaw niya sa may kusina. “Ay beh, asan na si Attorney singkit?” Tanong niya habang nagsusulat sa ledger.

“Washington DC na mi.”

Pinandilatan siya nito ng mata. “Chruly? Baka naman tienes lang ha! Nako Irene papajombag kita.”

“Di ko kasama diba? Edi waley na.”

“Anong wala? Ayan na siya eh!” Pagmamaktol nito. “Achorni! Ano na asan na ang ipinangako mong mga boylet?”

She hears the same hearty laugh she’s been missing these days. Naamoy na rin niya ang pabango nito.

“Loko ka talaga Ate Berns. Dalawa pong canton, pag-isahin na ang plato. At dalawang coke.”

“Okur!” Pumunta na sa kusina si Ate Berns, leaving Irene and Seulgi sa may counter.

Nilingon na niya si Seulgi, and shit sobrang lapit pala nito sa kanya. “Hi” Bati niya habang nagpapanic ang mata niya.

Nginitian siya nito, “Hi, stalker.”

“Excuse me??” _Pinagsasabi nito?_ “Nauna ako rito ‘no!”

“No, I meant stalker sa spotify.”

_Paano niya nalaman?_

“How di-“

“I think you forgot that they show your friend’s activity in the desktop app.” Seulgi giggles nang makita niya ang flustered face ni Irene. “So, what do you think? Did you get the message?”

“What do I think? Gusto kita dagukan, pinahirapan mo ako.”

“Ako rin naman naman pinahirapan mo. Quits lang tayo.” Sumandal si Seulgi sa may counter at patagilid na yumuko para hanapin ang mata ni Irene. “Did you get the message?”

”I did.” Irene smiles. “I do too.”

Tahimik na iniabot ni Ate Berns ang coke mismo kay Seulgi. She gave it to Irene. “Cheers, I.”

Irene chuckles and looks and finally looks at Seulgi’s eyes. Pinag-click niya ang bote nila. “Cheers.”

**Author's Note:**

> kayo na bahala hanapin ang message. aba, nagkandaduling-duling kaya si irene.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0ndSXpsdiOXad3LKh5V7Lp?si=hcKOPLDMS86AFyFdpUGdyQ


End file.
